Warriors: The Lurking Darkness(Second Book)
by Dyingrot
Summary: JayKit has a problem: He's blind. Although he can see better than anyone else. IceKit struggles to find her own destiny, trying to decide what she wants to do. WildKit knows exactly what he wants: He wants to be a Warrior. The strongest, fastest, bravest Warrior alive. DeathKit enjoys destruction, anger, even death. But what they don't know is, Three are in a deadly prophecy.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER** RUSSETSTAR- brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

**DEPUTY** FIRELILY-beautiful fiery red she-cat

APPRENTICE, MORNINGPAW

**MEDICINE CAT** MOTHFLOWER-ginger-and-black she-cat with hazel eyes

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

LITTLECLOUD-light brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

WHITEFANG-pure white tom with tabby striped tail and brown paws

SCRATCHTAIL-massive dark ginger tabby tom with broad shoulders, and sharp, brilliant green eyes; formally a kittypet

CINDERLEAF-dark ginger tabby she-cat

SHADECLAW-black tom with dark green eyes; formally rouge

SHREWCLAW-dark brown she-cat with green eyes

MOUSEFANG- large pure gray tom; formally DarkClan

REDSTORM-large dark ginger tom with amber eyes

DAWNPOOL-small white she-cat; formally a medicine cat

DAWNSTRIPE-pale gold tabby with creamy stripes

MUDPELT-small brown tom

APPRENTICE, GRAYPAW

SWEETHEART- small white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches

BLACKFOOT-white tom with black paws and green eyes

**APPRENTICES** MORNINGPAW-a brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

GRAYPAW-large gray tabby tom with dark green eyes

**QUEENS** FLOWERWHISKER-white she-cat with a black paw; formally a kittypet; (mother of Wildkit: ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes, Icekit: beautiful white she-cat, and Jaykit: gray tabby tom with blind green eyes)

WHITEFOOT-white she-cat with green eyes with a tint of hazel (mother of Deathkit: black tom with one green eye and one gold eye)

CHERRYHEART-light gold tabby she-cat; expecting Shadeclaw's kits

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER** PIKESTAR- skinny brown tabby tom with a narrow face and protruding canine teeth-Dark Forest

**DEPUTY** CROWTAIL-black tabby she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT** STONETAIL- dark gray tom

APPRENTICE, FERNPAW

**WARRIORS** FOXHEART-bright ginger tom

BRACKENFOOT-pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs

ARCHEYE-gray tabby tom with black stripes and thick stripe over eye

CLOUDPELT-white tom

POOLCLOUD-gray-and-white she-cat

FANGSHADOW- white-and-gray she-cat

GOLDENTOOTH- ginger-and-light brown she-cat

GOLDENPELT-ginger-and-brown tabby she-cat

FAWNPELT-light gray she-cat

APPRENTICE, LIONPAW

SHADOWTOOTH-brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, CEDARPAW

HOLLYFLOWER-dark gray-and-white she-cat

**APPRENTICES** FERNPAW-gray-and-brown she-cat

LIONPAW-brown tabby tom

CEDARPAW-gray tom

**ELDERS** LITTLEBIRD-small ginger tabby she-cat

STONETOOTH-gray tabby tom with long teeth

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER** CROOKEDSTAR- light brown glossy tabby tom with green eyes and a crooked jaw

**DEPUTY** OTTERSPLASH-white-and-pale ginger she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT** GRAYPOOL- dark gray she-cat

**WARRIORS** RIPPLECLAW-black-and-silver tabby tom

TIMBERFUR-brown tom

OWLFUR-brown-and-white tom

CEDARPELT-brown tabby tom, stout and short-tailed

SOFTWING- small, lithe, white she-cat with tabby patches

VOLECLAW-gray tom with blue eyes

BEETLENOSE-broad-shouldered black tom

PETALDUST-tortoiseshell she-cat

FALLOWTAIL-light brown she-cat with blue eyes and soft fur

WILLOWSTREAM-pale-silver-gray tabby she-cat

NIGHTCLAW-pure black tom with a long tail

LILYSTEM-gray she-cat

HAILPELT-gray tom with green eyes

SILVERPOOL-silver-gray she-cat

FEATHERSTORM-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**QUEENS** SHIMMERPELT-night black she-cat with a glossy pelt; expecting Nightclaw's kits

**ELDERS** BIRDSONG-tabby-and-white she-cat with ginger patches around her muzzle, flecked with gray

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER** THRUSHSTAR- sandy-gray tom with white flash on his chest and green eyes

**DEPUTY** DAPPLETAIL- dappled tortoiseshell -and-white she-cat with a patchy, thick and shiny pelt

**MEDICINE CAT** FEATHERWHISKER-pale silver tom with bright amber eyes, long, feathery whiskers, and a sweeping, plumy tail

APPRENTICE, CINDERPAW

**WARRIORS** SPARROWPELT-big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

SMALLEAR-gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes

ROBINWING-small, energetic brown she-cat with ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes

FUZZYPELT-black tom with fur that stands on end and yellow eyes

WINDFLIGHT-gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

WHITESTORM-big, thick-furred, long-bodied, muscularsnowy-white tom with yellow eyes

PATCHPELT-sleekblack-and-white tom with amber eyes

LEOPARDFOOT-sleek mottled black she-cat with green eyes

HONEYSTORM- gray-and-black she-cat with a soothing voice

APPRENTICE, REDPAW

SPECKLETAIL-pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICES** CINDERPAW-gray tabby she-cat

REDPAW-pale-ginger tom

**QUEENS** POPPYDAWN-long-haired, dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes

SWIFTBREEZE-tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Spottedkit: gray-and white she-kit and Pinekit: gray tom with yellow eyes)

**ELDERS** MUMBLEFOOT-brown tom, slightly clumsy, with amber eyes

TAWNYSPOTS-light gray tabby tom with amber eyes; retired early due to failing sight

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

BUDDY-black tom with green eyes

RED-orange she-cat; lives with Kiasetr, Just, and Blue

KIASETR-brown-and-white tom; lives with Just, Blue, and Red

JUST-black tom with blue eyes; lives with Kiasetr, Red, and Blue

BLUE-gray-blue she-cat with blind brown eyes; lives with Just, Kiasetr, and Red

MUD-dark brown tom with yellow eyes; loner that lives in a barn


	2. Prologue: The Births

PROLOGUE

_"Mothflower! Come quick!"_ _Cherryheart's terrified _yowl made my eyes flicker open and I jumped out of my nest.

Grabbing some random herbs I raced out of my den and into the dark camp where the moon was sinking slowly but the cold air made me go faster until I was in the nursery.

"What happened?" I asked quickly, setting my herbs down and gazing at the two she-cats that were moaning.

Cherryheart's voice squeaked, "They're both kitting!"

I felt my heart skip a beat and I turned to the non-kitting she-cat. "Fetch Dawnpool. She must help me!"

When the queen slipped out I looked at the two and then sighed, putted my paw on Flowerwhisker's stomach I could tell she is ready to push, as well as Whitefoot.

"Push, both of you!" I commanded and both of them began groaning, their faces lite up in terror.

Dawnpool entered the nursery and looked at the two with a concerned face. "They're pushing right?"

I nodded quickly and then turned to see a kit slip out of Flowerwhisker and I nipped the sac until it broke.

He is a ginger-and-white tom and as soon as he was free he bravely went to suckle and I could see a kit from Whitefoot but Dawnpool was already there so I focused on Flowerwhisker.

Another slipped out and I quickly nipped the sac and a gray tabby tom struggled to crawl to his mother's milk, his eyes closed just like his brother's.

The last one came out. She is a beautiful white she-kit. When she was out of the sac the kit stood on her paws and opened her tiny green eyes and stumbled to her mother's stomach and began to suckle.

"Mothflower, look." Dawnpool flicked her tail at two lifeless bodies. Both of them were dead, their throats cut and there was another kit: a black tom with one gold and one blue eye. He was suckling already.

Whitefoot glanced down and let out a screech. "He killed them!" she gasped. "Why?!"

My tail flicked unknowingly. "He's a kit, he couldn't have known. Love him for what he is _now."_

"Deathkit is his name," she purred softly, her tail wrapping around the large black tom-kit.

Flowerwhisker looked at her kits and purred loudly, "Icekit." She flicked her tail at the white she-kit. "Jaykit." She flicked her tail at the gray tabby. "And Wildkit."

I smiled and pawed them each a little bit of Borage Leaves. "Eat them," I commanded and slipped out of the den, Firelily was ordering patrol and I raced to Russetstar where he sat outside his den.

"Six kits total but two died," I explained with a twitched of my tail. "Both of them are fine," I reassured him.

He nodded and then sighed, obviously relieved. "Good, good. Their names?"

"Deathkit, Wildkit, Jaykit, and Icekit," I purred softly. "Cherryheart is due in at least a moon."

Russetstar smiled. "We're blessed with kits this Greenleaf. Though Cherryheart might decide to retire after her kits are apprenticed," he stated, looking at the nursery.

I padded away, not wanting to talk any longer I slipped into the medicine den and put the herbs I grabbed randomly away. Glancing around I realized it was rather empty in here-not that I wanted a patient.

"M-Mothflower?" I heard Graypaw enter, glancing around. "Are they kits alright?" He'd obviously remembered his sister, Spiritkit.

My teeth grinded, debating on whether or not to tell him about the deaths of the two kits. "Two died," I admitted, "but they're going to be alright." I smiled down at him and then turned around, feeling his stare after me but soon he left the den, leaving me alone once again.

Dawnpool's scent filled my nose. "They're all just fine," she purred. "But I do believe that Jaykit is… blind."

Her words echoed around the cave and I turned to look at her. "D-Does that mean he'll have to become my apprentice?"

"I'm afraid so," she mewed bitterly. "I'll see you later." Then she padded out of the den.

My heart pounded. _Blind? I've never heard of it…_ I glanced around again, rather bored now. _What about the Three? Could that small helpless kit in there be part of that?_


	3. Chapter 1: Heroes

Heeey guys :P So, I'm doing this thing where I give you FOUR questions and if one of you answers them all CORRECTLY in a review before next Wednesday(5-1-13) I will allow you to create your own character in this book(you'll PM me all the info)! Whether it be a rouge, loner kittypet, a newborn kit etc... So here's the questions(only answer if you've read the first book):

1. What was the **name** and **color** of Russetstar's **kit** that **died**?

2. **Where** did **Heatherstar** die(hint: she was the **first** leader)?

3. Who **trained** Russetstar in the **Dark Forest**?

4. What does **Mothflower's** name **mean** to **Cinderleaf** and **Dawnpool**(hint: has to do with the MOTH part)?

**CHAPTER 1**

_Wildkit pounced on Icekit's tail; I _could sense their movements and how quickly they moved around.

Deathkit was beside me, I could feel his pelt as he stood up and tackled Wildkit off Icekit's tail and pinned him and Wildkit pawed his nose, they rolled around and I felt Icekit's stare.

"What?" I swung my head towards her, glaring.

She padded towards me and batted my muzzle. "Race you to the Tallrock and back!" growled Icekit in my ear and she took off.

The clearing was full as I trotted after her, careful to try and dodge every warrior in my way I skidded to a hault, bumping into the Tallrock I raced after her, my heart pounding excitedly.

No one had warned me about the rock in the middle of my way and when my paw hit it I fell to the ground, face first. I could feel every warrior stop and stare at me as I struggled to stand on my four paws, wincing a little when I set my paw on the ground.

Deathkit walked up to me. He was definitely taller than me because I could see a shadow, but nothing else. "Aw, is little Jaykit okay?" he growled tauntingly.

Even though we were the same age, born at the same moments he'd grown, a lot. Faster, bigger, and stronger than all the kits he liked to try and rule us. "I'm fine!" I growled at him, flashing a glare. "It's you that isn't going to be okay!" Without thinking I lashed my good paw out at his face and felt his muzzle against my paw.

He stumbled back a bit at my blow, I could feel his glare. "I wouldn't try anything like that again," he snarled.

I bit back a retort and let my claws dig into the earth beneath me. _You think you're so smart!_ I thought bitterly and then lunged onto his back, feeling my claws dig into his back. Rather glad I didn't miss I held on for dear life.

Deathkit rolled onto his back, squashing me beneath him he pinned me onto the ground and then hissed in my face, "I warned you!"

Flowerwhisker's yowl made relief flood through me. "What're you doing?" she asked Deathkit and I could feel her anger.

"I-I'm just… Playing?" His answer was more like a question and his paws slid off me, I could feel Flowerwhisker's teeth in my scruff as she lifted me off the ground and put me on my feet.

Wildkit and Icekit were by my side now, obviously sticking up for me against Deathkit. "Stay away from them!" our mother snapped.

Though I was relieved for her showing up I also felt myself get angry. _I can fight my own battles!_ But I didn't argue with her as her tail led me back into the nursery.

It must've been turning nighttime because she picked up my scruff and put me in her nest, Wildkit and Icekit hoping in afterwards.

Feeling Deathkit's stare as he slipped in and got in Whitefoot's nest I realized how scary he really was. _Just goto sleep, Jaykit._ I forced my eyes closed.

Suddenly I felt something poke me and I felt around in my nest, moving a little bit it pierced my skin and I let out a whimper. _Is there a thorn in my nest?_ I asked myself silently.

"Flowerwhisker," I whispered. "Flowerwhisker wake up!"

I felt her sit up. "What is it Jaykit?" came her low reply.

Jaykit opened his mouth and paused. _Should I tell her?_ "I-I think there's a thorn in my back," I admitted and felt horror prick at her pelt.

Her muzzle was thrust towards my back and she mumbled between it, "There is. But I got it."

A purr rose in my throat but I held it back. "Thank you, Flowerwhisker." I scooted closer to her and laid my head on the edge of the nest, feeling Icekit move beside me I rested my tail on what felt like her back and drifted back to sleep after a while.

"Jaykit wake up!" growled a cat in my ear.

I sat up and scented the air. "Graypaw?" I asked and then stood up; shaking off the moss I jumped out of the nest.

"Yes," Graypaw's voice was a purr. "I've come to check your nest for more thorns," he explained and I heard rustling as I felt around for the entrance.

When I found it I slipped out and felt loud pawsteps raced out of camp and I smelled the air as they darted past. _Firelily, Morningpaw, and Shrewclaw._

The sun was shining on my pelt so I knew it was past dawn but before sunhigh.

Everyone seemed rather busy so I trekked along the edge of the clearing, smelling dens as I reached them. _Morningpaw's scent, that's the apprentices den,_ I thought and continued walking. _Mudpelt's scent, warriors den._ Walking a little faster I began to feel excited as I smelled another den. _Russetstar scent! That must be the leaders den!_ I thought and placed my paw on the Tallrock, moving it along with me enjoying the smooth surface.

Then the Tallrock ended and I continued walk, sticking my head in a den I smelled some scents I'd never smelled before. _Is this where Russetstar kept the DarkClan cats? In the elders den?_ Though I hadn't been born yet I'd heard many stories about The Great Battle that happened between the Clans-LepoardClan at that moment-and DarkClan. It led the Clans to lose Bluestar, Adderfang, and Dawnpool. But the she-cat had nursed herself back to health over a matter of time.

I continued following the edge of the camp with my tail until there was nothing there but a hole in the wall. I shoved my head into the den and smelled the air._ Mothflower's scent! This is where cats get treated and nurtured._ Lately, only Redstorm stayed in there permanently due to him hurting a leg. I also knew that Dawnpool had been back there once before. Caring for cats until The Great Battle and Mothflower took over completely, leaving Dawnpool to warrior duties. Now Mothflower could take on an apprentice, I just hoped she wouldn't choose me because I'm blind…

"Jaykit?" Mothflower's silky voice made my heart skip a beat and I entered the den, pausing only to hear her shuffling. "Do you need something?" I could smell the herbs on her pelt and her frustration, but she seemed rather happy to see me hanging around the medicine den.

But before I could reply I could smell Icekit's scent. "I-Is Icekit in here?" I asked, my ears pricking.

"Yes, I'm here, Jaykit," my littermate replied and then I felt her nose against mine. "I see you're exploring!" she purred.

I nodded at her. "This is my camp and I want to know every dent, hole crack, and bump in it…." _Only because I don't want to trip and fall,_ I thought bitterly but tried to remain happy.

Her pawsteps were padding away when I'd replied and she sat down somewhere near a wall were I could hear water dripping down. "If you goto the entrance and go straight you'll find Graypaw, Deathkit, and Wildkit all learning battle moves from Scratchtail."

"Aren't you coming?" I asked as I slowly back up into a wall.

She laughed a little. "No, I'm going to stay in here and help Mothflower!" she purred happily.

I whipped around and felt my way along until I was at the entrance to the den and I raced forward, careful to jump over the rock I tripped over yesterday I bumped into someone.

"Jaykit?" Wildkit's surprised voice made me shiver.

"Can I listen?" I asked Scratchtail, ignoring Deathkit's burning gaze in my pelt.

Scratchtail nodded and I felt him tense. "Yes, you may _listen_, Jaykit," he purred but I could hear the growl in his throat.

Sitting down near the edge where the apprentices den sat I curled my tail over my paws and pricked my ears, listening to the WindClan cats train.

Though I was more focused on Russetstar who was quietly talking to Mothflower. Icekit bounced over to me, I could feel excitement on her pelt.

"Tomorrow night's the Gathering, Jaykit!" she mewed, her tail flicking. "Then we'll be three moons old!"

"Yes, and that amazing," I mumbled, feeling her tail against my pelt as she flicked it, _again._ "Do you need to tell me something?" I snapped, feeling myself glare at her.

Icekit flinched, her tail stop flicking but she shivered, as if scared of me. "Mothflower said when we're six moons old I can be her apprentice!" she retorted. "I just thought you'd like to know you're off the hook!"

My eyes widdened. _Yes! Icekit took care of that so I don't have to!_ My heart skipped a beat in my chest and I shifted my paws. "S-Sorry… I'm really happy for you."

"You can be a warrior now," she stated and she shook her head, as if the thought frightened her.

I smiled to myself and then felt Flowerwhisker's tail around me as she mumbled in my ear, "Bedtime my kit." She gathered Deathkit, Icekit, and Wildkit and led us to the nursery and squeezed in.

When I'd settled down in my nest I could bring myself to sleep. I could hear warriors padded around camp, towards dens and after a while the only thing I could hear is the wind whistling and the cricket's chirping.

My eyes started to close and I let them, falling into a deep sleep.

"You cannot do that!" hissed a voice and I opened my eyes and looked around. Really _looked_ around. There was a small clearing in front of me where Russetstar sat in front of a white she-cat.

The she-cat chuckled. "The Four cannot proceed without the Three!" she replied. "You must find them!"

Russetstar dug his claws into the ground. "If you gave me a better prophecy maybe I could look better!" he snarled, digging his claws into the ground.

"It isn't just a prophecy you can understand." She started into the trees were I am, her stormy green eyes flashing I whipped around and raced away.

My paws thumped on the ground as I bolted, racing faster and faster until my paws began to ache.

"ThunderClan is attacking!" A loud yowl made me sit up in my nest.

Flowerwhisker was peering out of the nursery, her eyes wide she got into a crouch and lunged into the horde of cats and Deathkit was looking outside the nursery, his tail lashing.

Everything was black again and I knew I couldn't see. My heart skipped a beat. _I could see! Does that mean that StarClan thinks I'm… Powerful?_ I remembered the prophecy the white she-cat was talking about. _The Three?_ I felt Icekit sit up and Wildkit put his head on the side of the nest.

Whitefoot padded across the nursery and I could hear Deathkit whine. She must've picked him up by the scruff and carried him back to the nest…

The yowling of raged ThunderClan and WindClan cats went on until I heard the ThunderClan leader, Thrushstar, yell, "ThunderClan, retreat!"

Russetstar must've heard it to because he yowled, "Take your wounded and go! Don't make my warriors finish what you started."

Pawsteps entered the nursery. "Its all clear," Flowerwhisker mewed and picked me up by the scruff and gently set me down on the ground.

I glared up at her but didn't say anything as I raced out of the den and into the clearing. _Blood!_ The scent hit my nose instantly. The sticky, gooey smell made me gag but I continued padding to Mothflower who was examining Mousefang, her eyes glued on the tom-cat.

"Mothflower?" I mewed, stopping beside her, feeling her pelt brush gently against mine.

She sat up sharply; pausing from the gray tom's wound. "What is it Jaykit?" I felt her gaze down at me.

"Is my mother hurt at all?" I asked, flicking my tail as Mousefang shifted his paws.

"Yes, she has no serious wounds. She's a strong warrior and fighter, always has been and always will be, she'll be fine," she replied, nudging a herb toward Mousefang and he quickly ate it and padded away.

Jaykit felt fear surge through him and he glanced around. Someone was hurt in the camp badly. But who? I turned around and smelled the air, following the scent of blood to where someone sat. _Shrewclaw!_ My heart fluttered.

"Where is it?" I growled, smelling her chest, trying to get the scent off her again.

Shrewclaw's paws shifted awkwardly, as if she was waiting for someone to notice or she wanted to go last for some reason. "M-My stomach… Please don't tell Mothflower," she begged.

I lashing my tail and glared up at her. "You're afraid you won't be able to goto the Gathering?" I asked, my ears pricked in curiosity and I sighed heavily. "If you get that treated now you might be able to."

The she-cat's pelt bristled but she stood up and raced over to Mothflower.

_Warriors!_ I snickered to myself and then trotted to Dawnpool who was sniffing something on her paw. "What's that?" I asked, flicking my tail at it.

I could sense her jump a little. "O-Oh. That's Cobwebs," she mewed gently and I could feel the pain coming off her pelt. "It hurts a lot…"

"I would think so," I retorted. "I'm not as rabbit-brained and helpless as I look!" My tail lashed at her and I stalked to the nursery, entering.

Flowerwhisker was laughing, Cherryheart was rustling in her nest where Flowerwhisker's laughter came from, Whitefoot whipped a moss ball right above my ears and Deathkit, Wildkit, and Icekit whizzed past me, eager to get it.

Why did they have to act like new born kits? Jaykit was much more responsible! He lashed his tail and climbed into Flowerwhisker's nest and curled up, feeling cold without his mother, brother, and sister.

His ear's pricked as he listened to Deathkit's loud paws thumping against the ground and then his pawsteps stopped and I knew he'd lunged up to get it.

Icekit jumped into our nest and purred down at me, "Is Jaykit sleepy?"

"Leave me alone!" he snarled and closed his eyes tightly, not listening to her as she continued to talk to him.

"Jaykit," a sweet honey-like voice purred beside him.

My eyes flickered open and I gazed around. I mean _really_ gazed around. The nursery was crowded! Everyone was frozen where they were, Icekit in mid-air, jumping out of the nest, Deathkit throwing the ball to Wildkit who was lunging up into the air, Cherryheart laughing, Flowerwhisker smiling at Whitefoot who was obviously telling a joke.

And then there is a beautiful white she-cat. _The one Russetstar was talking to!_ My heart skipped a beat. "Who're you?"

"I'm Mothflight," she purred gently and a gray she-cat with a mouse in her jaws slipped behind Mothflight, racing into the trees. "Welcome to StarClan's hunting grounds."

We were still in the nursery but slowly it twisted and turned until we were in a grassy area, trees surrounding us were cats were hunting rabbits and mice and a blue pool at the edge of the clearing. "Y-You were talking to Russetstar yesterday!" I gasped finally.

A pale gray tom padded to Mothflight, standing beside Mothflight, his pelt brushing hers; he gazed down at her, compassion flooding from his pelt. "Jaykit," he mewed, looking up at me. "We're ancient WindClan warriors. Mothflight was a medicine cat and I a warrior."

_So they couldn't be together!_ Pity flashed through my pelt but I ignored it. "And what do you want…?

Mothflight licked his ear gently and replied for him, "Rabbittail and I want to remind you to follow your heart, not your mind. You know what's best for you…" She led Rabbittail away, gently grooming his ears as they faded into nothingness.

The sun was shining on my pelt, the warmth on my back through the ceiling of the nursery. My eyes flickered open but I was blind again.

"Jaykit!" Deathkit squealed and I smelled the nest.

_Empty. Flowerwhisker must've gone on a hunting patrol or something and the other's must've woken up early…_

"What is it?" I lifted my head and then stood up, shaking moss out of my pelt I bounced and fell to the ground, a sharp pain in back paw I stood up and ignored it.

The tom let out a gasp, "It's Wildkit! He's stuck in some brambles on the other side of the clearing and the warriors can't get him out!"

My heart skipped a beat and instantly I plunged into the clearing and smelled my way to where the blood was coming off my brother's pelt. He was wailing and Mothflower was trying to soothe him.

"What did you _think_ you were doing?!" I snapped as I felt for an opening, sticking my head through it and feeling his pelt I ripped some brambles out of him but knew there were more.

He let out a low growl, "Deathkit threw the moss ball into the bushes and since I'm the smallest besides you I went to get them!" I felt his tail lash.

Jaykit pulled himself out of the bushes and then nodded at Mothflower. "You can pull him the rest of the way out," I told her.

I turned around and there sat the Clan, their eyes wide with worry. Russetstar padded up to me, gazing down he mewed gently, "You saved Wildkit. You're a hero!"

"Jaykit! Jaykit! Jaykit!" the Clan called and my eyes widdened.

_Me? A hero? Can a blind kit_ be_ a hero?_ The question rang through my mind as they continued calling my name.


	4. Chapter 2: Starting The Journey

**CHAPTER** **2**

_"Less than a half of a _moon!" Deathkit called, bouncing across the clearing to where Wildkit, Jaykit, and I sat, sharing a small mouse.

Jaykit's eyes flickered to the large black tom. Though he was blind he seemed to see more than us all. I could never tell what he was thinking but he always knew what I was thinking. "And then everything will be happy as an escaped mouse!" he growled, his eyes narrowed.

Icekit felt her tail flick. "Not everything can be fixed," she pointed out. "I'm becoming a medicine cat and a blind cat is going to start warrior training." I felt myself shiver, my pelt brushing against Jaykit's.

"Thanks for mentioning my blindness!" he hissed and stood up, padding to the nursery where he always seemed to be.

Wildkit stared after, his eyes wide. "Maybe he should be a medicine cat. I know it'd ruin his dream but he's blind…"

Deathkit looked down at my brother and sat down. "Icekit has a dream too. She wants to be a medicine cat as well." He nodded at me respectfully. "Though I don't personally agree with her decision I do not argue."

The ginger-and-white tom twitched his ear. "Morningpaw and Graypaw are back from their assignment. Looks like they passed," he commented, nodding to the two apprentices-in-training.

"Those of you who can catch their own prey gather here beneath the Tallrock!" Russetstar yowled.

Flowerwhisker led Jaykit out of the nursery, Whitefoot, and Cherryheart following after. Everyone had gathered.

"Two of our apprentices have finished their warrior training. Morningpaw and Graypaw step forward!" he yowled.

His kits stepped forward, their eyes shining up at him.

Russetstar jumped down from the Tallrock and faced them. "Morningpaw, Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" they mewed loudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Graypaw, from this moment you will be known as Grayclaw. StarClan honors your strength and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." He rested his muzzle on his head and Grayclaw licked his shoulder.

"Morningpaw, from this moment you will be known as Morningtail. StarClan honors your fighting skills and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Russetstar did what he did to Grayclaw to Morningtail.

"Grayclaw! Morningtail! Grayclaw! Morningtail!" the Clan yowled in agreement.

The leader flicked his tail for silence and everyone fell dead silent. "As you all know, my daughter, Spiritkit, passed away when Moonfall gave birth to her. I want StarClan to know we still remember her so I'm giving her warrior name: Spiritfall! StarClan honors your beauty and loyalty." He closed his eyes and everyone was staring at the sky.

I remembered the horrible, bloody story of Spiritfall's birth: Blood was everywhere; Moonfall was slowly dying as the beautiful kit slipped out, but Spiritheart was dead. His father named her Spiritkit due to her dying and now he was naming her after her mother.

My heart skipped a beat as the two warriors sat in the middle of clearing and the moon patrol headed out of camp, leaving everyone to head to their dens and sleep.

Trotted after Deathkit I followed him to the nursery and slipped inside and jumped into my nest where I curled up and drifted to sleep.

"I call a Clan meeting!" Russetstar's voice made me sit up.

Deathkit was bouncing around the nursery and Jaykit was being groomed by Flowerwhisker while Wildkit had his head held high.

"Why did no one wake me!?" I asked, jumping to my paws realizing it was our ceremony day. "I have to speak with Mothflower!"

Jaykit nodded. "I have to speak with her too…" He led the way out of the nursery and entered the clearing where Russetstar spoke to the Clan.

This is where I took the lead, racing to where Mothflower sat outside her den I gasped, "I can't be a medicine cat!"

My brother caught up and looked up at her. "I have to be a medicine cat! It's my destiny!"

The medicine cat looked surprised at the sudden outburst and looked up at Russetstar, nodding her head it seemed to be code for: you know what to do. "Don't worry, Russetstar knows."

"Now it is time to apprentice four kits that have been patient with this ceremony." Russetstar glanced at the nursery uncertainly. "Deathkit, Wildkit, Jaykit, and Icekit, please step forward!"

Wildkit led the way out of the nursery, Deathkit trailing behind him Jaykit and I raced to them and followed after.

I gazed at the Clan that were smiling at us. _Four new apprentices for WindClan!_ Is most likely what they were all thinking. _We're strong!_ Must've been going through their heads as well.

Mothflower walked in front of the Clan as we stood in front of her and Russetstar. The medicine cat mewed loudly, "Cats of WindClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown bravery and honor. Your next medicine cat will be Jaykit."

Mummers of surprise rung through the Clan as Russetstar continued, "Jaykit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Mothflower?"

"I do" my brother mewed proudly, as if not regretting his choice.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. Jaykit, I name you Jaypaw!" Mothflower purred and he touched noses with her and sat in the crowd.

Russetstar now did the ceremony normally, "Deathkit, Icekit, and Wildkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until Deathkit receives his warrior name, he will be known as Deathpaw. His mentor will be Sweetheart. I hope Sweetheart will pass down all she knows on to you. Wildkit will be known as Wildpaw. His mentor will be Whitefang. I hope Whitefang passes all he knows down to you."

As they touched noses I felt myself want to bounce up and down, very excited to be apprenticed.

"Icekit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be Littlecloud. He will teach you everything you need to know about being a warrior," Russetstar promised and nodded his head approvingly at me.

Littlecloud stepped forward and gently touched my nose against his, murmuring, "You're not my first apprentice but I'm glad that I get to have one."

I looked up at my new mentor proudly. _Littlecloud as my mentor! The bravest, fastest, smartest, and toughest cat in the Clan at the moment!_ Raising my head high I followed him past the WindClan cats that were cheering my name.

"What're we doing first?" I finally asked as we escaped the camp and the noise.

My new mentor glanced down at me with a smile. "We're starting at ShadowClan border and ending at ShadowClan border. You're going to learn about the Clans today!" he purred and continued walking.

_This is great!_ Icepaw thought happily as she bounced after him, her eyes shining she thought of what she would be doing if she were a medicine cat. _I'd be taking care of herbs, longing to be right here._ She thought of Jaypaw and frowned. _He'd want to be out here with me…_

"This is the ShadowClan border!" Littlecloud announced. "We've had quite an alliance with them for a long time."

"Yes, I remember lots of stories about that," I commented, remembering the ShadowClan cats attack ThunderClan.

Suddenly a black she-cat bursted through the bushes, her eyes wide she backed away a bit and growled at us.

Icepaw was no fool though; this cat was not ShadowClan for her pelt smelled of rouge. Her dark green eyes flashed at us. "I-I come with Stonetail to receive my nine lives."

A gray tom exited the bushes. He was probably Stonetail. "Littlecloud, this is Larkpelt. She's come to ShadowClan's rescue."

My mentor gave her an unsure glance. "Where have Pikestar and Crowtail gone?"

Stonetail looked at him with narrowed eyes as he replied, "Some rouges attacked our camp and they were both killed. This cat came along and she showed us great strength. StarClan has shown me a sign for her to be our next leader."

"Welcome, Larkstar." Littlecloud dipped his head respectfully as the new ShadowClan leader and I copied.

_You remind me of Grayclaw… Huh, weird…_ The she-cat's eyes lit up as she walked past with Stonetail trailing behind her. "D-Did that remind you of someone?" I asked.

Littlecloud shook his head quickly. "Nope!" he mewed, glancing at me uneasily.

_What're you not telling me?_ I thought, giving him another glance as we padded on.

The camp was buzzing with activeness: Jaypaw and Mothflower were sorting herbs, Russetstar was talking with Firelily, Flowerwhisker was leading Mousefang and Redstorm out of camp, Cherryheart was sunning herself and Shadeclaw was gently grooming her, Deathpaw and Wildpaw were sharing a mouse beside the apprentices den, Sweetheart and Whitefang were talking beside the warriors den, and my mentor was racing across the clearing to Russetstar.

I quickly joined my denmates beside the apprentices den, gazing down at them I smiled. "I met two ShadowClan cats today!"

Deathpaw's ears pricked with curiosity. "Really, who?!"

"Their leader and medicine cat," I bragged, my tail flicking as their eyes lit up with jealousy.

Jaypaw padded up behind me, gazing at me with his blind eyes. "Feel lucky you even left camp. I've been stuck here learning about herbs all day!" His tail lashed in anger.

"It's still early, Jaypaw," Wildpaw purred gently. "Have Mothflower take you around camp or maybe the territory. Perhaps tomorrow is the day?" he suggested.

The young medicine cat apprentice nodded. "Whatever." Then he turned around and walked to the medicine den where Mothflower sorted herbs.

Deathpaw threw me a rabbit and I caught it, gagging it down I glanced around, seeing Sweetheart, Littlecloud, and Whitefang padding toward us, a screech came from the nursery and Shadeclaw stuck his head out yowling, "Mothflower, Cherryheart is having her kits!"

My heart twisted in pain for the older she-cat and Littlecloud cleared his throat, "Icepaw, it is time for you to learn a very advanced skill. Follow me." My mentor led me out of camp and around the side of it, leading to the top where I could easily watch down on the clearing.

"There." His tail pointed to the bracken and when I looked harder I saw… _Moss!_

"I have to gather _moss_?!" I asked with disbelief. _Please don't make me gather moss! Deathpaw and Wildpaw are probably out hunting!_ I thought and then sighed.

Littlecloud glared down at me. "Cherryheart and her new kits need moss!" he snapped. "_You_ will gather it, put it outside the nursery and then tomorrow morning you will take out all the moss in the nests and fill it with these." He sat back and watched me.

Recklessly I began to gather the moss, hearing cats exit camp and then enter all day made me hope fail. _I'm never going to be a warrior is I have to gather moss all day,_ I thought glumly, picking up my bunch in my jaws I trotted into camp and set them outside the nursery and then exited again.

"Did you know," Littlecloud began as I picked the moss, "that if you tilt your paw upside down gathering the moss will be easily."

I did as he said and my paw hurt more and more but the moss was cut in perfect lines as I did so, taking my last bundle I entered camp and Littlecloud followed after me. I set my moss down beside the nursery and looked up. The sun was sinking.

"We're done for today," my mentor purred. "I'm proud of you! Be awake by dawn tomorrow to begin the nursery," he ordered and walked to Shrewclaw who was eating a rabbit.

Deathpaw walked it with Wildpaw trailing behind; they were talking excitedly as they bounced over to me.

"Wildpaw and I went hunting! We didn't catch anything because Sweetheart told us not to," Deathpaw explained, smiling happily at his work today.

A loud screech from the nursery made me shiver. "I had to gathering moss for Cherryheart's new kits," I mewed quietly and flicked my tail as Jaypaw hurried out of the nursery into the medicine den, coming out with a herb.

They didn't seem to hear me because Shadeclaw was pacing the entrance of the nursery, stopping only to let Jaypaw through. Mothflower slipped out and looked at Shadeclaw, mumbling something his eyes lit up.

Russetstar let out a yowl and walked to Mothflower. "Is she and the kits alright?"

Mothflower nodded quickly, obviously relieved. "She had one healthy she-cat! She's just perfect."

"May she have visitors?" I asked, raced up to the medicine cat with excitement on my pelt.

"Of course, one at a time though." She nodded to the nursery and I entered, seeing Cherryheart with a gold-and-black she-kit.

The queen looked up at me, her eyes shining as Shadeclaw licked her head. "Her name is Gorsekit," she told me.

"Beautiful," I whispered and then dipped my head, exited I raced to the apprentices den and slipped in, seeing Deathpaw and Wildpaw sound asleep I carefully slipped over Deathpaw and laid down nest to Wildpaw who twitched his ear.

Wrapping my tail over my nose I shut my eyes and drifted to sleep.

Throwing the last of the moss out of the nests I picked up all the moss outside of the den and enjoyed the sun on my back until I entered the nursery _again_ and put some in each nest.

"Very good, Icepaw!" Littlecloud praised, approving my work.

He led me out of the nursery and into the busy clearing. It was only sunhigh as Firelily made patrols, Jaypaw exited camp with Mothflower, Deathpaw and Wildpaw exited camp with their mentors, Russetstar led a patrol out with Scratchtail's patrol trailing behind.

"This leaves camp empty," the brown tabby commented. "We'll wait until Sweetheart comes back and then take a patrol," he promised.

Flowerwhisker, Firelily, Mousefang, Littlecloud, Cherryheart, and Gorsekit remained in camp. I knew that they were all excellent fighters as I padded to Mousefang who enjoyed a starling at the edge of camp.

"Greetings, Icepaw!" he purred as he plucked some feathers from the bird. "These'll go into the nursery." His hazel eyes shining as he gazed down at me.

I sat down beside him. "Hi Mousefang! Gorsekit is just beautiful, don't you think?" I tilted my head at him as he took another bite.

He nodded in response. "I would think you'd be on patrol. Littlecloud is smart enough to do that, right?" A hint of mischief in his eyes.

"We're waiting until my brother gets back," I explained and then giggled a little. "Don't worry; I'm not getting stuck with the rabbit-brained mentor!"

A loud yowl made me look up and five cats entered. They smelled gross and mousey, like ThunderClan!

Firelily rushed forward to meet them, growling she asked, "What do you want, Dappletail?"

The one known as Dappletail stepped forward. She was ThunderClan's deputy that I knew due to stories my mother told me. "ThunderClan is here for our kits!"

"Why would ThunderClan have kits here?" I whispered to Mousefang who gazed down at me with sorrow in his eyes.

Dread rushed through me as I looked back at the ThunderClan cats as Firelily replied, "You touch them and I'll rip your throats out _personally!_"

"Thrushstar is willing to fight," Dappletail retorted, her claws digging into the ground.

"You will lose, just like you have the time before that, and that, and that." Firelily wasn't backing down and Mousefang growled.

Suddenly a gray tabby tom shot out of the cats and raced toward me and as he lunged in the air Mousefang sprang and tackled him, pinning him to the ground I heard Mousefang growl, "Windflight, the kits belong with their mother!"

Flowerwhisker snarled, "Get out of WindClan camp or I can make you!"

Mousefang let Windflight up and then he backed up, hiding me behind him I looked up at his eyes but he avoided my gazed as he stared at the ThunderClan cats.

Sweetheart, Whitefang, Deathpaw, and Wildpaw entered camp, their eyes glued onto the cats they walked to Flowerwhisker who began to explain.

Next Russetstar entered camp, instantly mewing to the ThunderClan cats, "Get out, now!"

Dappletail dipped her head and turned around, exited the camp quickly Windflight yowled behind him, "I'm coming back for my kits!"

Mousefang turned around to face me. "I didn't mean to fight your battle or anything…." His voice trailed off.

"T-That's okay, thanks, Mousefang." I licked his cheek and then walked to Wildpaw who was staring at his paws, Jaypaw beside him.

"S-So we're part ThunderClan?" Jaypaw stammered his blind eyes wide with shock.

Flowerwhisker nodded her head down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I couldn't bring myself to it…" She stood, her white pelt glistening I was grateful to have her pelt color unlike Jaypaw.

Icepaw's heart twisted with pain as her mother padded away to the warriors den. _Would the Clan accept them as full warriors?_ The question rang in her mind as Littlecloud padded up.

"We'll cancel all training today and tomorrow I'll teach you how to hunt," he mewed with a twitched of his tail. "Now get some sleep."

I appreciated the time alone as I dragged my tail across the ground and slipped into the apprentices den where I curled up in a nest far away from my denmates and I lay down.

_WindClan and ThunderClan? Which one do I belong to?_ I couldn't tell if I was meant to be where I am now but I knew I'd try my hardest either way. And tomorrow, I would be the _best_ apprentice anyone's ever known.

Sunlight in my eyes made me sit up and I looked around. Deathpaw was gone and Wildpaw was licking himself in his nest.

Quickly I groomed myself, making sure every piece of fur was flat down and all the moss was back in my nest. When I'd finished I slipped out of the apprentices den, Wildpaw trailing after, I looked at the fresh-kill pile that was stacked high.

_The dawn patrol must've caught some prey!_ I thought happily, padding to the pile I picked out a small rabbit-probably three or four moon old-and ate it quickly, licking my whiskers as Littlecloud approached me.

"You ready to learn some hunting skills?" he asked, gazing down at me proudly.

Icepaw held her head high, as if trying to tell him she didn't care who her parents were. "I'm always ready to feed me Clan," she growled, smiling at him.

Mousefang entered the camp was we neared the entrance. He, Mudpelt, and Whitefoot nodded at us and Mousefang purred, "Off to hunt? There's plenty of prey!"

I dipped my head and then raced up the entrance, feeling the Greenleaf breeze in my fur I enjoyed it while Littlecloud scrambled up and shook his fur out.

"Follow me!" he ordered and took off running and I followed after, watching his tail flap in the wind I pushed on, trying to catch up to him I felt my paws began to ache but I didn't stop until Littlecloud skidded to a hault and I copied.

Sitting up I watched my mentor get into a low crouch, moving like a snake across the moorland until I saw the rabbit he was stalking.

Littlecloud lunged at the large, juicy white rabbit and before it could tell what was happening my mentor had killed it, a well-aimed scratch to the throat.

"That was brilliant!" I called and did as he did, snaking across the grass, my form must've been perfect because Littlecloud was watching with amusement. "Am I hunting today?!"

Littlecloud shook his head bitterly. "Sadly, no. But tomorrow you, Wildpaw, and Deathpaw will be training together. Battle moves!"

"None of us know any moves," I pointed out, standing up to face the large light brown tabby with strength.

"Yes, we know. Testing what you know is perfect." He watched as I lunged from spot to spot, eager to practice I scented the air.

_So tomorrow they're testing what we need to know and what we need to improve on,_ I thought with improvement. _Clever._ I caught scent of rabbit and I snaked around some large gray rocks, looking behind one there sat the largest, fattest, white rabbit I'd ever seen!

Instantly I knew I had to catch it. Wiggling my hindquarters as Littlecloud did I lunged, my eyes glued onto the rabbit I pushed it into a rock and lashed my claws across its neck. It fell to the ground, lifeless.

"That was amazing, Icepaw!" purred Russetstar's familiar deep voice.

My eyes widdened in shock. _My leader was watching!_ "T-Thank you, Russetstar," I replied, feeling myself get hot with embarrassment.

"She's a natural." Littlecloud came into view and I looked up at him, my eyes still wide. "One day she'll be a great warrior!"

When they'd continued on I looked up at my mentor. "I-I'm sorry to disobey you... He was just there and…" I trailed off.

He flicked his tail. "That was perfect. Now let's get back to camp so you can show your denmates." He winked at me and then picked up his rabbit, racing away.

I picked up my rabbit and then raced after, enjoying the sun on my back and the wind in my fur I pushed on, catching up to my mentor.

When we'd entered camp I set my rabbit down so Deathpaw, Wildpaw, and Jaypaw could see.

"That's the biggest rabbit I've ever seen!" Deathpaw managed to choke out.

Wildpaw's mouth was wide open in surprise. "Giant! It's like a giant piece of yummy StarClan!"

Jaypaw flicked his tail and I forgot he couldn't actually _see_ the rabbit. "By the smell of it that is a huge rabbit," he commented. "Good work Icepaw…" He turned around and padded away quickly.

_Poor Jaypaw, he'll never be able to hunt…_ I sighed and picked up the rabbit, following Jaypaw into the medicine cats den I set it down and looked up at Mothflower who purred.

"Great catch Icepaw! That is going to make my day." She walked forward and took a chunk of rabbit with her as she pulled away from it.

I smiled, glad I could make someone's day other than my own. Leaving them alone in the den with the herbs I looked around, bouncing to where Mousefang sat with Dawnpool.

"Did you hear about my rabbit?" I asked them, forcing a smile on my face.

Mousefang nodded down at me, his eyes sparkling. "Yes, I heard it was the delicious looking rabbit anyone has ever seen since Windstar!"

Dawnpool smiled at me, her pelt brushing Mousefang's barley. "Russetstar said it was a beautiful, neat, and great catch."

Icepaw felt a pang of jealousy suddenly; trying to keep the smile on her face she flicked her ear. "Right…" Her disappoint was in her voice as she turned around quickly and padded away.

She heard Mousefang's familiar pawsteps and he was suddenly padding next to her as she approached Littlecloud.

"I'm going for a walk," she told him, forcing a nod as she turned around and walked out of camp, knowing Mousefang was following her she kept walking until she couldn't bear to hear his pawsteps she turned around to face him.

The large gray tom purred at her, "That rabbit was truly amazing, Icepaw." His voice was sweet as he spoke.

"Thank you." I dipped my head respectfully, my eyes burning into his. "You should get back to Dawnpool," I added rudely, flinching at the jealousy in my voice.

Mousefang shook his head quickly, padded forward he glanced at me. "Aren't you coming for a _walk_?"

Icepaw nodded and then padded forward next to him, feeling herself calm a bit she jumped over a rock and then glanced up at Mousefang. "You're a great friend, Mousefang."

"Well, you're very nice." He was walking slowly, as if hesitated to go any farther. "If you were about to do something you knew you would regret later but also something that needs to be done, would you do it?"

My eyes flashed in confusion and I tilted my head. "If it's the right thing to do then I suppose…" I was cut off by a loud yowl and suddenly I was covered in ThunderClan smelling cats.

Mousefang was staring down at me, his eyes full of sorrow. "I'm so sorry."

"Help me, Mousefang!" I screeched, trying to claw at the ThunderClan cats on top of me. "Please help me!" I reached a paw out to him but he turned around and raced away and Thrushstar took his place, the sandy-gray tom smiling.

"Get her up," he commanded and the cats got off me, lining up behind me they pushed me forward and then formed a circle around me as we entered ThunderClan territory.

_Mousefang planned this with _ThunderClan_ cats!_ I thought in anger. _When I get home, he'll be sorry!_

When he entered ThunderClan camp no one seemed surprise at my presence and they shoved me into a den that was empty and as I looked around it smelled like milk and kits.

_They're taking me hostage! What do I do?!_ I thought, feeling myself panic a little.

I looked around wildly, my heart pounding in my chest I walked to the entrance and stuck my head out, looking at the busy camp and the warrior guarding me.

"W-What're you going to do with me?" I asked the sleekblack-and-white tom.

He turned around and gazed at me, pity in his eyes. "Windflight, your father, requested that you stay here until we get your brothers, then you will train in ThunderClan."

My eyes widdened in horror. "No! You can't do that!" I lunged at him and he stumbled onto his back while I made a break for the entrance but just as I got close enough to escape a large brown tabby tom appeared, carrying a bird.

The tom's name was Sparrowpelt and he is one of the largest, oldest, and best fighter's ThunderClan has ever known but as he saw his Clan's prisoner he glanced at his shoulder, whispering, "Push me down!"

I did as he commanded and the large warrior dropped to the ground and I barged past the rest of the patrol, hearing pawsteps charging after me I didn't slow down as I raced carelessly around some tall grass, ignoring it as it whipped me in the face.

Everything was a blur as I charged across our scent markers, hearing their pawsteps stop at the border I didn't spot as I neared the old badger set until I ran into a large gray tom.

"M-Mousefang?" I felt myself want to sink into the ground.

Whitefang and Wildpaw looked at me from behind the tom. "Icepaw, we've been looking for you! Littlecloud is _so_ worried! What happened?"

I felt Mousefang looked at me, waiting for me to give him away I opened my mouth to reply, ready to blurt everything all I said is, "ThunderClan jumped me."

"You're okay though!" Wildpaw purred loudly. "C'mon let's go tell Russetstar!" They turned around and bolted to camp, leaving me to follow after.

Back in camp everyone was asking the three warrior's questions while they surrounded me, making sure no one could over-pressure me with questions I listlessly wished they'd all go away, back to their duties.

"Move!" Russetstar commanded, shoving past all of his warriors he turned back to them. "Whitefang will make patrols while Littlecloud, Firelily, Icepaw, and I talk about what happened. You'll all be informed shortly."

Littlecloud and Firelily gathered around quickly while Russetstar sat down, wrapping his tail formally and neatly around his paws he looked up at me to begin.

_Do I rat Mousefang out?_ I looked at the older warrior who was gazing at me with a concerned face. But he simply nodded and I focused on Russetstar again. "I-I was walking beside the ThunderClan border, making sure no cats had crossed until suddenly, Dappletail and a patrol of cats jumped on me. I was beneath them, trapped in what felt like a," I mewed and then paused, thinking I quickly continued, "giant dog pack. They took me back to ThunderClan and I escaped."

Russetstar seemed rather amused than concerned at my story. Though in his eyes all I saw was belief, little did he know I made it up to save Mousefang. "I'm proud of you, Icepaw. You faced ThunderClan single-pawed. Most cats would've given up."

My mentor stepped forward, eyes shining he cleared his throat and began to speak, "We have some catching up to do with your denmates, they've pulled ahead with their warrior training."

I dipped my head respectfully, ready to do anything to stop being the center of attention. "I'll work my hardest and try my best to pull ahead of them once more!" Littlecloud had a glimmer of respect in his eyes but it disappeared quickly.

"We'll start training tomorrow. Go get some rest," Littlecloud ordered, giving me a lick on the head before padding away.

My stomach growled loudly as I approached the fresh-kill pile, turned around I padded to outside of the apprentices den, staying at the small rabbit as Mousefang walked to me, settling down beside me.

"You didn't tell them?" His voice held disbelief but his eyes showed gratefulness. "I was sure I was crow-food!"

Everything around me seemed to disappear and I looked up at him. "Lucky you, huh?" I felt my pelt bristle with anger. "If it weren't for me you'd be rouge."

He didn't seem to notice my anger because he smiled. "Yes, thank StarClan for that!"

I stood up and growled lowly and then stomped inside the den and lay down in the nest, closing my eyes I ignored everyone's pawsteps and I fell asleep.

The warm sunlight shown down on my back as I watched Littlecloud demonstrate a move I was sure was Morningtail advanced.

He leaped into the air, striking an invisible warrior he landed on all four paws and then whipped out another paws, as if cuffing him across the ears, then he hit his bottom jaw and pinned nothingness to the ground.

Wildpaw and Deathpaw were with us, their mentors watching from the side of the clearing, Whitefang was older than Littlecloud but Sweetheart was much younger.

"Deathpaw come try with Icepaw, remember: this move is mostly against RiverClan because they like to leap in the air," Littlecloud ordered, stepping back to let us practice.

The terror rose in my pelt but I pushed it back, facing the apprentice as Whitefang mewed quickly, "Icepaw will be the RiverClan warrior."

Deathpaw lunged into the air and I copied, but I let him push me to the ground, feeling the anger in my pelt, recalling when he'd hurt Jaypaw I stood up and as he lashed his paw at my ears I ducked, tripping him I pinned him and snarled viciously.

"That's not how to do it!" Deathpaw snapped, pushing me off him I felt astonished stares from our mentors.

I faced my mentor, eyes narrowed. "Why put me up against _him_? Why not you?! Are you scared?" Littlecloud seemed surprised at my challenge and he stepped forward.

"Fine, have it your way." He lunged for my paws and I jumped into the air be he excepted that because he jumped into the air and met my attack and as he did I twisted around it small body and I clung onto his pelt with my paws, landing on his back he flipped over, squashing me against the ground I let out a hiss.

"Bring it on!" I growled, shoving him off I cuffed his ears, slammed into his chest and pushed him into a rock then I lunged at him but he swatted me away with his paw and I fell to the ground, rolling away from his lunge I jumped to my paws and then pounced in his side, gently nipping his side he squealed.

"Stop!" Sweetheart ordered but I kept nipped him, anger blazing in my eyes I tackled him but Sweetheart picked me up by my scruff and put me on the ground. "Are you rabbit-brained?!" she snarled.

My eyes shifted to Littlecloud who'd sat up and was licking his paw. "N-Nothing happened," I stuttered, looking at her again.

"But something could've! That was unacceptable behavior!" Her tail lashed and I saw Mousefang slip into the clearing.

"I thought her skills were brilliant," Mousefang mewed, his eyes flashing because he knew Sweetheart respected him more than the rest of us.

Sweetheart growled lowly, her tail lashing. "Of course you did! She's an apprentice with lovely skills but she should save them for a _real_ battle!"

I flashed Mousefang a grateful look and he nudged me to the edge of the clearing as Deathpaw and Wildpaw began to practice again. "What?" I snapped, glaring at the pulchritudinous large gray tom.

"I'm sorry about ThunderClan," he muttered, flicking his tail. "And about yesterday, me not thanking you for telling…" His eyes held sadness and I knew he meant it.

Dismissing it was a nod I looked back at the training. "I feel as though I'm already farther ahead them both of them..." My eyes flickered back to Mousefang.

He didn't seem to notice me because his ears were pricked and he stood up, letting out a yowl as three cats bursted into the clearing, their pelts unfamiliar I tilted my head as Mousefang squealed, "Nightfur!" He bounded over to the cats and Sweetheart followed, purring.

"Fallenhope, Echofur, we've missed you so much!" Sweetheart rubbed her muzzle along a white she-cat's pelt and then licked a black tom's ear.

_DarkClan cats!_ My tail lashed angrily. _They've come here again?_ I watched Littlecloud bounce over, smiling at another black tom that Mousefang called 'Nightfur'.

"Come back to our camp," Sweetheart ordered. "You must tell us what you're doing here!" She led them to our camp that wasn't that far away due to us training at the side of it.

When we'd entered Russetstar was standing in the middle of camp, obviously smelling the DarkClan cats he smiled at the white she-cat. "Echofur, nice to see you. How're your kits?" I noticed he looked at her shoulder where tufts of fur were missing.

"They're brave warriors now," she purred. "You remember Blazesong, correct? Well, she had a kit and his name is Russetheart." She shook her head and then mewed, "We need WindClan's help. There rouges have moved into our territory and we're struggling to chase them out due to so many warriors dead and having kits."

Our leader's ears pricked at the sound of this. "Lightheart is fine? I noticed she didn't come with you."

Nightfur stepped forward, his eyes blazing with courage. "Lightheart has had Shrewstar's three kits: Brackenkit, Adderkit, and Frostkit. Now, will you help us?"

Russetstar nodded quickly. "Littlecloud, Firelily, Mousefang, and Sweetheart will come with me." He led the way out of camp and I felt Jaypaw's pelt beside mine.

I looked at him as he mewed quickly, "I want to go with the cats to DarkClan camp."

"As do I. But will they let apprentices? I mean, we're well-trained but do we belong there?" My heart skipped a beat as Wildpaw and Deathpaw raced to us.

"We also want to go!" Wildpaw mewed happily, his tail flicking. "We must go and tell them!" He let the 'paw patrol to the entrance of camp and we exited, slipping onto the moorlands he led us towards the edge of camp where the eight warriors sat, talking quietly.

Now I took the lead, crouching I sat behind Sweetheart and the others took their places behind the cats and we listened. "…risk losing warriors," Russetstar was saying.

The cat named Fallenhope coughed. "But DarkClan could die… We really need your help, Russetstar!" he argued.

Nightfur flashed him a look. "Russetstar, you're a just leader and I know you'll do what you please."

"I will send some warriors with you," he told them, his eyes sparkling and then smelled the air. "Icepaw, Deathpaw, Jaypaw, Wildpaw you may come out now."

Awkwardly, I stepped out from behind Sweetheart and stepped forward, trying to ignore the DarkClan cats' stares.

"We want to come to DarkClan's camp!" Jaypaw blurted and I could tell this was the one thing he was sure about.

"Please Russetstar," Deathpaw begged. "I want to be there to help kick those mange-pelts out!"

Nightfur smiled his tail flicking. "DarkClan can handle apprentices, Russetstar," he promised.

"Fine," our leader agreed. "But you listen to everything they tell you!"

We dipped our heads respectfully and followed him back into camp where the Clan waited.

"I call a Clan meeting!" Russetstar jumped onto the Tallrock, facing the Clan he sighed. "The DarkClan cats have come to our camp because rouges have stolen their territory and they have so few warriors that they need our help. Mousefang, Sweetheart, Deathpaw, Jaypaw, Icepaw, Wildpaw, and Littlecloud will be going to the DarkClan camp. They will leave now."

Littlecloud instantly gathered us up with a flick of his tail and touched noses with his mate, Shrewclaw who purred while Sweetheart was talking to her kit and Echofur padded away from Russetstar to the group and led us out of camp.

I watched Flowerwhisker go out of view and I felt sick. _Hold it together; this is not a time to be sick!_

Mousefang fell in step beside me at the back of the group and he purred. "You'll love DarkClan camp. They're very unique cats though they don't follow the warrior code completely."

"I'm just excited to be going I suppose," I pointed out. "I'm very happy to be learning about your old ways." I cast a glance at him and then twitched my whiskers, enjoying his pelt brushing against mine as we padded on, side-by-side as the sun sank beneath the tress in front of us and the moon coming out behind us I knew this would be a journey I'd never forget.


	5. Chapter 3: Buddy The Rouge

CHAPTER 3

_My paws were numb by the _time we were deep in unknown territory, but I shoved that out of my mind and trudged on, padding beside a black tom called Fallenhope, a DarkClan warrior. He'd come from his territory to fetch the WindClan cats so DarkClan could save their territory from vicious rouges.

Fallenhope kept telling me it was just through this small forest and then through a smaller twoleg place. That it wouldn't be far, but I ignored him and focused on Echofur, a white DarkClan she-cat that was purring at Mousefang who sent mixed signs at my denmate, Icepaw.

I was sure Icepaw was trying to ignore him, padding beside her mentor, Littlecloud and Sweetheart who was talking to Nightfur, DarkClan's deputy, who is in charge of this patrol, Wildpaw was padding beside him.

The sun had sunk beneath the trees and the moon was out, Nightfur stopped and turned to face us. "Icepaw and Sweetheart, you will go hunting. Jaypaw, you look for moss with Mousefang, Littlecloud take Echofur and grab bracken. Let's make some nests." His eyes flashed with the challenge.

Deathpaw watched, feeling as if he was blending in as everyone else rushed off to do their duties, Jaypaw was throwing moss as Nightfur while Echofur was easily dragging bracken to ten different places and Nightfur filled them with moss.

He stood up and began to help Nightfur until they were done and the moon was high in the sky. He picked a random nest, next to the forest so he could watch for intruders, and settled down, waiting for Wildpaw and Sweetheart to return with prey.

Wildpaw suddenly walked in, three mice, a blackbird, and two starlings in his jaws he set it down in a make-shift fresh-kill pile and Sweetheart entered after with four mice, three robins, a small rabbit, and a blue-jay.

Icepaw tossed me a blackbird and I ate it quickly, not even going to question how they hunting so fast I enjoyed the last bite, savoring the sweet, tasty flavor in my mouth I licked my whiskers and then tucked my tail over my nose, half listening to Nightfur tell a story about battling three foxes single-pawed.

The voices began to fade and I felt myself drift to sleep in the soft nest.

"Deathpaw, get up!" Sweetheart snapped.

I sat up, shivering I looked at the sky, it was dawn and the sky was pink and purple and beautiful.

Standing up I shook the moss out of my pelt and grabbed the last mouse, eating it quickly I looked at Nightfur who was already leading the patrol through the trees and I hurried to catch up.

Sweetheart is padding padded beside Mousefang who was talking to Nightfur about the new DarkClan camp while Wildpaw and Icepaw were mumbling quietly with Littlecloud and Echofur who were talking happily, as if catching up.

Fallenhope fell in step beside me again though now he was rather silent.

I watched the trees pass by, and I jumped over a rock and there started the small twoleg place. There were many gardens that I was studying.

"This is where you _must_ stay close to me. If none of you step out of place we'll be at camp by sunhigh," Nightfur told us, jumping onto a fence he raced forward and I followed after, hearing the thumping of the cats behind me we turned a corner where we walked in between two nests, jumping onto the roof of one Nightfur led the way across the hard, black surface until we stopped at the edge.

Fallenhope got down low, focusing on the fence that was more than five fox lengths away he lunged, grabbed onto the fence a loud growl made my pelt bristle. Then a large black dog lunged at the fence.

"Aim for the fence. If you miss I'm not going to save you," Nightfur instructed and I got into a battle crouch and then lunged, closing my eyes I felt the fence under me and I quickly scrambled up onto it, breathing heavily I hissed at the black mutt.

Sweetheart, Echofur, Icepaw, and Nightfur had jumped onto the fence and Wildpaw was focusing, his eyes narrowed and he lunged, landing on the fence perfectly, Nightfur padded onward, reaching a corner where a forest sat he jumped down and flicked his tail. "Right there." He pointed at nothing but the empty forest.

Squinting my eyes I suddenly saw the red barn in the forest and as we walked on I felt myself get excited, letting it burn through my stomach I smelled the DarkClan scent markers.

"Nightfur?" an unfamiliar voice greeted our patrol leader.

He peered into the bushes and then grinned. "Everyone, meet Leafchaser, Rainwhisker, and Reedfeather."

When they'd came out of the bushes Sweetheart and Mousefang rushed forward to greet Leafchaser and Rainwhisker, only flicking their tails at Reedfeather in greeting.

"Come on, we'll escort you to the camp," Leafchaser purred and then raced to the red barn, a strong smell coming from it.

_Prey, herbs, and blood…_ I felt myself quiver with excitement as we entered the barn, a gray she-cat with a white paw sat in beside a yellow den with a gray tom nest to her, they were sorting herbs, an orange she-cat tossed a moss ball for five kits who faced after it, and a small brown tom padded up to greet us.

"That's Shrewstar," Sweetheart mumbled.

He smiled but I could see the worry flicker in his eyes though he smiled and I could see the specks of white on his muzzle. "Nightfur, you're back! We've had more attacks, each of them brutal. Petalmist is in the medicine den with a stomach ache and one of the cats hurt Willowsky's back leg, he's healing, but slowly."

Fallenhope let out a whimper. "We'll have defeat these rouges and kill them all!"

"No," Littlecloud interrupted, stepping forward. "Clan cats do _not_ kill. If you're a Clan you must act like one!"

Shrewstar dipped his head. "Yes Littlecloud, of course. DarkClan doesn't fully obey the warrior code, such as the six-mooned apprentices but that's it."

Littlecloud raised his head high, mewing loudly for every cat to hear, "I'll need two brave and fast cats."

A gray-and-brown tom stepped forward with an orange tom and the gray-and-brown tom mewed, "I'm Russetheart and this is Spottedberry. We wish to do what you want us to."

Icepaw's mentor smiled. "You two are going with Deathpaw to the rouges camp. Then you'll provoke them and then race back here where we will launch an attack outside of the barn."

Deathpaw felt himself smile as he exited the barn and let Russetheart take the lead, showing him to the rouges' camp while Spottedberry was glaring at the ground, his eyes narrowed.

Soon I could smell the rouges scent. It was strong, stronger than most rouge scents. We just entered the camp where the rouges stared up at us, wide-eyed and confused.

"Where's your leader?" I demanded, my eyes glaring at the many cats that were splitting apart to let a well-fed white she-cat through.

She stood over me, hissing, "I'm Star, and what do you want?"

"We've come here to kick your mouse-brained tails!" Spottedberry hissed, hitting her across the muzzle with his claws I could see the blood.

Star flinched, turning back only to look furious. "Rouges kill them!" As many rouges-more than you could think of-raced forward, Spottedberry, Russetheart, and I turned around and fled towards the barn.

It wasn't far away at all; in fact we'd almost reached it, and as we raced past it Shrewstar, Littlecloud and everyone else attacked them.

_There are more of us now, but how strong is DarkClan?_ I asked myself, raking my claws down a black tom and then pushing him into a smaller brown she-cat who fell over and began to claw at the tom.

"Make a circle around them!" I yowled, forcing unknown DarkClan cats around them, taking my place in the last hole I caught sight of Icepaw and Wildpaw clawing at rouge to get him inside the circle I'd made.

Star was being thrown around while to other rouges were bowing down to us, defeated while Star kept fighting, losing easily.

"Don't give up you fools!" She hit Shrewstar with a paw and Spottedberry bit her tail while the other cats began to attack us again but the circle began to get smaller and smaller until they were mushed together, growling at each other.

"Will you leave DarkClan alone?" Shrewstar asked. "And give us our territory back?" He lashed his tail in anger, his eyes blazing with fury.

Their leader faced him, claws digging into the ground. "You may have your land back but I cannot promise I'll leave you be!" She shoved passed him and raced away from the Clans cats, but one rouge looked at Shrewstar calmly.

"I wish you join your ranks. Clans are together on everything and I wish you join that," he mewed, raising his head a little higher.

Shrewstar nodded, his eyes shining. "What's your name young 'un?"

The dark brown tom with yellow eyes dipped his head respectfully at him as he replied, "Mud."

"I name you Mudpaw, for your brown-colored pelt," Shrewstar mewed. "Reedfeather will mentor you."

Reedfeather touched noses with the new apprentice and Mudpaw purred at her.

"Mudpaw! Mudpaw!" the Clan cheered happily, obviously glad to have a new apprentice.

Wildpaw padded up to me, smiling happily. "I was _such_ a brilliant fighter!"

I nodded. "That was great! I kicked some little apprentice's tail!" I purred, my eyes shining I caught sight of Jaypaw who was carrying herbs to a white she-cat that I didn't know and I turned to Sweetheart who is padding toward me.

"Littlecloud and Nightfur are talking about us staying here until the full moon so we can teach them thoroughly," Sweetheart explained. "You will be teaching the kits tomorrow morning, Jaypaw will be teaching the medicine cats, Icepaw will teach the apprentices, and the warriors will teach the warriors besides Littlecloud who'll teach the deputy and leader."

I nodded and then turned around only to run into an orange she-cat and a ginger-and-white she-cat who had several kits racing after them.

"C-Can I help you?" I asked, my eyes flicking down to the kits who stared up at me in awe.

The ginger-and-white she-cat purred, "I'm Lightheart and this is Amberfall. These are her kits-" she nodded down at a lovely orange-and-black she-kit and a gray tom. "Foxkit and Dustkit. And these are mine." Her eyes flickered to a ginger-and-white tom, a brown tom, and a fluffy white she-kit. "Brackenkit, Adderkit, and Frostkit. You will be watching them tomorrow."

"Nice to meet you all," I mewed with a smile. "I'm Deathpaw. Sweetheart is my mentor. I can't wait to teach you tomorrow!"

Frostkit stepped forward, her head high she purred gently, "I am very glad to be your friend, Deathpaw. Soon I will be apprenticed ad perhaps I'll be able to visit you." Then she turned around and led the kits to the barn and slipped inside, their mothers following after them.

A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat slipped beside me. "They're beautiful, aren't they? Mousefang was mine along with his two sisters, Petalmist and Whitepelt …" She smiled at me, her light blue eyes flashing.

"You're Daisywing," I exclaimed, remembering Mousefang's stories about his mother. "Mousefang talks highly about you."

"Who're you?!" Jaypaw's familiar voice made me turned around and I saw a black tom that is crouched down low beside him.

The tom looks frightened as Shrewstar approached him. "I-Is this where I can find the four Clans?"

Shrewstar growled, "This is DarkClan! The four Clans are far off _rouge_!"

Littlecloud stepped forward, mumbling something to the brown tom and then replying, "The four Clans are through a twoleg place and then a small forest. I am from WindClan, one of the four. What do you need?"

"W-WindClan, isn't that the Clan that Whitefoot is in?" He got a little taller, his eyes shining a leafy-green color.

I bursted through the cats. "How do you know my mother?!" I snarled, glaring at the older tom.

"Because she's my mate." He gazed down at me with cold eyes and I flinched, backing away.

_This rouge is my father?_ I felt myself burn with disappointment.

I felt Icepaw's fluffy white pelt brush mine, her eyes filled with pity. "I know the feeling… Windflight being my father makes everything different: you'll have to try harder to be a better warrior."

"Buddy is my name, I was once a rouge near the Clans and I'd wandered into WindClan territory where a tom named Grayclaw and Whitefoot where arguing about something called a ShadClan or something…"

"ShadowClan!" Littlecloud growled, digging his claws into the dirt. "Keep going!" he urged.

Buddy nodded at him and then continued, "So I walked over to see what was wrong and they said something about Grayclaw having a kit, Larkkit or Lark… Anyway, Grayclaw explained to me about the four Clans and how he mated with a kittypet and gave his one kit to ShadowClan. Whitefoot told me to get lost and I did. But later that night I came back and she was there… We mated and had him." The black tom nodded at me.

"Deathpaw," I growled. "And if it weren't for me you'd have two more healthy kits!" My eyes narrowed. "In her stomach I slit their throats, as far as I know at least."

Sweetheart stood beside him, her eyes blazing in anger and disappointment. "Deathpaw, stop!" She snapped and looked at Littlecloud seriously. "Is Larkkit Larkstar? Did Grayclaw want this to happen?"

The question rung in the air and I felt myself get angry, furious even as I whipped around and raced off into the forest, not caring how many leaves, sticks, and branches hit me in the face.

I found myself in a small clearing. My chest was heaving as I fought for breath and then Petalmist-Mousefang's sister-entered the clearing, her head tilted.

The black, white, and orange she-cat flicked her tail at me. "Though that rouge is your father, that doesn't mean anyone thinks you're disloyal."

"I'm not!" I replied quickly, almost too quickly because she backed up, her eyes flashing. "I-I'm not… WindClan is the only thing I'm loyal too." I held my head high and glared at her.

She nodded. "Good, because it's time for us to head home." She nodded at the sun that was already beneath the trees.

My ear flicked and I turned around, slowly padding back to camp I could hear her following after me.

After I'd followed my pawsteps back to camp I found Littlecloud telling Shrewstar we'd be leaving tomorrow at sunhigh.

Icepaw was beside me now. "How sad…" she muttered. "We should be able to stay and help them be better fighters."

Jaypaw now blocked my view of the other cats. "Windfeather and Rainflight taught me more about herbs!" he purred, a smile across his face. "Oh, Deathpaw, I heard we're taking Buddy with us." He flicked his tail, shrugged, and padded away.

Wildpaw growled at Jaypaw as he passed him and then looked at Icepaw and I. "Nightfur taught me another brilliant way to hunt rabbits!" His eyes shone. "Hey Icepaw, want to practice fight?"

My denmate nodded eagerly and then raced forward; tackling him they rolled away while Mudpaw inched to my side.

"Can I help you?" I snarled down at him, my eyes glaring.

He shook his head. "Star might've been an odd, vicious leader, but she did give life lessons: Don't spend life in the dirt because you only get one!"

"Very lovely," I snorted and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do!" Then I padded away towards a cat I didn't recognize.

The large black tom looked up at me, drawing his white paw across his ear he smiled. "Can I help you Deathpaw?"

I shrugged and sat down beside him, watching Mudpaw bounced over to Reedfeather, Jaypaw nodding at Windfeather as Rainflight brought herbs to him, Icepaw pinning Wildpaw down while he begged for mercy, Sweetheart and Mousefang talking white a she-cat named Blazesong, while Littlecloud sat on the edge of the clearing with Shrewstar, each of them sunning themselves quietly, and Nightfur sat by himself, his eyes wide as he started at the ground in front of him while the kits raced around him.

"Quite a beautiful day," the large tom purred softly before gasping. "Where are my manners?! I'm Thistleclaw!" His eyes shone but he seemed quite troubled.

"Nice to meet you, Thistleclaw," I mewed and looked back at the Clan. "What's troubling you so greatly?"

Thistleclaw looked down at me. "It's Nightfur. He's getting old and becoming an elder seems quite likely right now."

"Agreed," I commented dryly. "Will you tell Shrewstar?"

His whiskers twitched. "When you've left tomorrow I'll gladly tell my leader." He got up and padded away after saying that.

I noticed the moon was shining through the trees now and I stood going to WindClan's make-shift den I settled down in my nest, feeling Wildpaw and Icepaw at my sides I drifted to sleep quickly.

My eyes flickered open quickly and I gazed around, panicking at the sight of an unfamiliar den I began to bristle until it all came back to me: _Dark needed help, the fight, leaving today…_

Everyone besides Mousefang was gone; he was on the other side of the den though so I knew I couldn't wake him by cleaning myself.

I began to thoroughly groom myself, getting the moss and feather's out of my fur I stretched and then exited, seeing the sun was already a quarter up in the sky till sunhigh.

"Deathpaw, over here!" Littlecloud called, waving his tail where my Clanmates stood with fresh kill surrounding them.

"Shrewstar gave us permission to hunt and we did," Icepaw explained while Jaypaw padded over and grabbed a mouse, nibbling it.

I snatched up a rabbit and ate it hungrily in two bites before seeing Mousefang exit the den and come to us.

"Good morning!" Icepaw purred at him glanced at the ground beside her; he sat and grabbed the last mouse, eating it.

Sweetheart stood. "We should head off!" she called to Shrewstar who nodded but continued talking to Thistleclaw.

My heart fluttered as I saw Nightfur nodding beside them and then Shrewstar let out a loud yowl, "Everyone with peace, please gather beneath the Hay Pile for a Clan meeting!"

Everyone exited the barn and quickly gathered, but the WindClan cats stayed where we were, watching with curiosity.

Shrewstar continued loudly, "As you all know, Nightfur has lived a long life, but he wishes to retire to an elder. Nightfur, do you agree to this?"

Nightfur nodded. "I do, Shrewstar." Then he turned to the Clan. "I've fought many battles and I've had many times in my life where everything was perfect, but now I'm too old."

The DarkClan leader smiled. "Then Nightfur, I retire you and a new deputy must rise." He cleared his throat loudly, examining the cats he called out, "When Lightheart's kits are apprenticed she will become deputy, but until then Fallenhope will be deputy."

"Lightheart! Lightheart! Lightheart!" DarkClan cheered, as did Mousefang and Sweetheart.

When the meeting was over Littlecloud led us towards the twoleg place and away from DarkClan, Buddy trailing after us.

When we'd reached the twoleg place we climbed the fence Sweetheart turned to us. "You must suck in all your breath if you want to make the roof shot, alright?"

I nodded quickly and watched Littlecloud make it, then Mousefang followed by Icepaw, then it was my father's turn.

The dog was attacking the fence now, but Buddy sucked in his gut, focused, and then lunged, letting out a small screech as he missed the roof and fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Buddy!" I screeched and on instinct jumped down on the dog as he raced for him. My claws dug into the mutts pelt and I snarled, pushed off on him the dog rolled into the fence while I darted to my father. "Stand up!" I growled.

He rose to his paws and we jumped back on the fence, this time Buddy made it and it was my turn. I sucked in my gut, my eyes narrowed and I lunged, catching the roof with my claws I pulled myself up and the other's jumped across.

We than slid down the roof and onto the ground where monsters sat on a Thunderpath, looking at us dangerously.

Buddy fell in step beside me and he nodded. "T-Thank you for saving me back there… With the dog, you have amazing fighting skills."

I shrugged simply. "Don't mention it," I replied and walked a bit faster so I was beside Jaypaw who kept falling into holes.

He smelled the air and grunted. "Hi Deathpaw," he mumbled.

"Jump," I commanded and he did, jumping right over a rock. "Good to see you still listen," I purred at him.

Jaypaw's eyes rolled and he padded forward.

I felt myself feel better. _If Buddy wants to join WindClan, I'll make sure he _dies _very quickly._


	6. Chapter 4: Preparing

CHAPTER 4

_It was getting dark as WindClan _camp came in sight. I felt like everyone could roll around on the moorland and purr heavily.

We entered the camp where Firelily sat, making the last patrol she stood up and when she caught our eye she screeched, "Littlecloud is back!"

Gorsekit and Cherryheart were out of the nursery and bounding towards us, Russetstar had exited the medicine cats den with Mothflower, Dawnpool was purring at Mousefang, Flowerwhisker was talking with Buddy, Whitefang was now in front of me, and Shrewclaw was rubbing her muzzle against Littlecloud's.

"You had a good trip?" he asked.

My tail flicked at my mentor. "Of course I did! It was so exciting! I fought cats and hunted a lot!"

Whitefang smiled down at me. "Good, good…" he purred. "Tomorrow we'll start training again, you go get some sleep."

I dipped my head at him. "Thanks Whitefang!" I bounced to the apprentices den and entered; lying in my nest I curled up and watched Icepaw and Deathpaw enter after.

My eyes got heavy soon and I drifted to sleep.

Wildpaw's eyes followed Whitefang, Firelily, and Shadeclaw was we walked along the RiverClan border.

Shadeclaw was going on and on about how he'd always sneak off when he was a warrior to this border because it was very beautiful.

Firelily's eyes were focused on the other side of the border though, as if she thought the RiverClan warriors were a threat.

A loud yowl made me flinch and Voleclaw, Willowstream, **a **brown-and-white tom, and a gray tabby she-cat came to the border, their eyes flashing.

"Yes, Voleclaw?" Firelily asked calmly, her eyes dark.

The brown-and-white tom stepped forward, pushing past Voleclaw I could tell he was older due to the white fleck on his muzzle. "Why so close to the border, Firelily? Are you planning an attack?!"

I felt Whitefang stiffen beside me and he leaned down to my ear. "The one talking to Firelily is Owlfur; he was my mentor when I was in RiverClan… The she-cat is Featherstorm."

As he spoke another she-cat and what I think was there deputy appeared. "What's going on here?" the deputy asked.

"This she-cat is Softwing, she's my sister and that's RiverClan's deputy, Ottersplash…" He was practically frozen in his spot.

Firelily's eyes narrowed. "You're the one crowding my warriors. Perhaps you're looking for a fight?"

Ottersplash smiled. "Gladly." She turned back to the larger patrol. "Are we all ready to rip these foolish WindClan cats apart?"

Softwing's eyes glittered in excitement, pointing mostly at Whitefang.

"Wait!" Whitefang called, stepping forward he looked at Firelily. "How about I fight Softwing?"

Our deputy shrugged and looked at Ottersplash who nodded. "Very well, Whitefang."

Softwing grinned happily and jumped over the border, facing Whitefang she didn't hesitate as she lunged for his throat, but my mentor jumped up and kicked her in the face.

The RiverClan she-cat fell the floor and Whitefang pinned her, she was smart though and used her back legs to hit his stomach repeatedly until he fell off and then they wrestled around, blood splattering the ground I felt myself look away.

A loud yowl made everyone fall apart and Russetstar was glaring at us.

"What do you think you're doing?" His eyes were narrowed, though not in anger, in sorrow.

Ottersplash growled, "Border fight, duh." Her eyes narrowed back at him.

"I apologize, Russetstar. RiverClan asked for a fight and Whitefang volunteered to fight Softwing," Firelily explained quickly.

Russetstar shook his head. "_No_, Firelily. Do not apologize for your foolishness, because that'll only make this worse." He looked at the RiverClan cats. "Get out of my sight or I'll rip your pelts off and make a nest out of it." As he spoke Littlecloud and Icepaw showed up behind him.

The RiverClan cats bolted, Softwing trailing after them.

Firelily's head fell and she looked up at Russetstar ashamedly. "Right… So I'll lead my patrol home…" She went around the leader and raced forward, us following.

When we arrived home Jaypaw and Deathpaw sat beside the apprentices den sharing a rabbit and I padded over.

"Hey, Wildpaw," Jaypaw mumbled while Deathpaw just nodded.

"What did you do today Deathpaw?" I asked, my eyes shining as I settled down, taking a large bite out of the rabbit.

Deathpaw sat up a little. "I caught that rabbit you're eating! What about you?"

"Patrolled the RiverClan border and it ended badly…" I quickly explained what happened and then turned to Jaypaw. "What did you do today?"

The blind cat looked at the sky. "Let's see… I hunted and fought RiverClan!" he replied sarcastically and then glared at me. "What do you think I did?"

My eyes widdened at him in surprise. "I'm sorry… I forgot you're stuck in camp all the time," I apologized.

Whitefang padded up to me. "Tomorrow we'll be clearing the apprentices den out, alright?" He turned to Deathpaw. "Same with you." Then my mentor padded away to Mothflower who yelled something at Jaypaw.

"See you guys later," Jaypaw mewed and then padded over to Mothflower as Icepaw padded over to us.

She sat down and ate the rest of the rabbit before turning to us. "What a day!" she purred happily and Mousefang walked over to us, sitting down on the other side of Icepaw.

"Hi guys!" he purred, his eyes shining. "I talked with Larkstar today…"

Deathpaw sighed heavily. "Exciting…"

RiverClan washed over me and I turned around to see Crookedstar enter the camp, Softwing, Owlfur, Voleclaw, and Featherstorm following after.

Russetstar greeted him in the middle of the clearing. "May I help you, Crookedstar?"

He nodded slowly. "It seems a fight broke out earlier, hm?" His eyes flashed at Whitefang.

The WindClan leader's eyes flashed in warning. "Yes. But I stopped it before it got too bad," he told Crookedstar.

"I smell fear," Crookedstar purred, his eyes shining as he looked at us carefully.

But Russetstar shook his head. "Then it must be your own warriors. WindClan has gotten much stronger, this is a fight you cannot win, Crookedstar."

Crookedstar growled at Russetstar. "After the Gathering we will fight at Fourtrees." He whipped around and exited, his warriors following.

Our leader nodded simply and turned to the Clan. "Firelily, I will be making the border patrol and you put our best hunters out there." Russetstar's eyes were blazing. "The Gathering is in three days, we must look fit and healthy. Morningtail take the medicine cats and teach them self-defensive moves and Cherryheart take Gorsekit to the side of camp and teach him where he should hide if they attack the camp."

Everyone was now hurrying around camp and Firelily called me over where Icepaw, Cinderleaf, and Dawnpool sat.

"What?" I asked, looking at them curiously.

Firelily nodded at them and announced, "You will be a part of the back-up patrol. Dawnpool will be leading it along and Mudpelt, Cinderleaf, Icepaw, and you will be involved. I am leading a patrol as is Russetstar."

I didn't argue and held me tongue, dipping my head. "Of course, Firelily."

Flowerwhisker padded up to me and purred happily, "I'm so proud of you!"

Wildpaw growled lowly, "Mom, I'm busy doing apprentice duties!" My eyes narrowed at her and she quickly padded away.

Cinderleaf gave me a look as she padded away as did the other cats, Whitefang padded up to me though.

"Yes?" I muttered up to him as he looked down at me.

Whitefang sighed and his eyes closed for a brief moment. "Be safe, kit. Don't try anything mouse-brained, alright?"

My tail flickered in annoyance. "I'll be fine, Whitefang!" I snapped at him, my whiskered twitching. "Can we go practice some battle moves though?"

He nodded calmly. "We'll go outside of camp and practice, just to sharpen your skills up," Whitefang purred as he led the way out of camp just to the side of the entrance where small rocks made a square around the training spot.

"I'll teach you a defensive move," White fang mewed. "Attack me with the Front Paw Blow; you haven't used that one in a while…" My mentor stepped back, getting low into a crouch, ready.

Sighing I quickly brung my front paw down hard on Whitefang's head, my claws sheathed of course.

Without hesitation Whitefang batted my paw away and leapt over me, turning on his back legs I felt his jaws clamp over my left back leg, not tight enough to draw blood though.

"Woah," I mewed, shocked. "That was awesome! You have to teach me how to do that!" Excitement bubbled in my gaze as I stood still.

My mentor slipped back in front of me and when I'd finished talking his ears pricked and he kinked his tail over his back, meaning to follow him.

Silently he led the way along the camp until we spotted the noise: Four ThunderClan cats, watching the camp in _our_ territory.

Whitefang's tail tip quickly faced the other way, meaning 'attack'! And I did, landing on a gray-and-black she-cat who squirmed, but didn't make a noise as Whitefang tackled two of the bird-brains.

"Get off me, you gross rabbit!" squealed Honeystorm and I felt claws enter my side, pushing me off I looked up to see Whitestorm, the large white feline growled lowly as darted forward, but I wouldn't let him win and I jumped into the air, landing on his back I pushed off, landing on Honeystorm again.

This was exhilarating, fighting the ThunderClan cats and I sunk my teeth right into Honeystorm's back just as a loud battle yowl reminded me of Russetstar and Icepaw, Redstorm, and Dawnstripe's scents hit my nose.

Now Honeystorm yowled as Icepaw lashed out at her muzzle and I jumped off, raking my claw along her back I caught sight of Russetstar pinning Whitestorm, Redstorm helping Whitefang rip Sparrowpelt apart, and Dawnstripe bite down on Fuzzypelt's tail.

"Retreat!" Whitestorm yowled and the other three ThunderClan cats shoved their way past us and bolt to their territory while tripping over each over.

Russetstar stood up, his pelt covered in blood. "Everyone head back to camp to get your wounds checked," he ordered and led the way.

Wildpaw bounced after him, Icepaw beside him as they entered the camp.

"What happened?!" Mothflower gasped and looked at Jaypaw. "Cobwebs and Goldenrod immediately!" she ordered and my brother raced off to fetch it.

I began to lick myself clean of the blood, noting that I didn't have a scratch I grinned. _That'll teach those foolish ThunderClan cats!_ I thought and then stood up, padded to Icepaw.

"You alright?" I asked, looking at her pelt curiously.

Icepaw sighed as she continued licking the blood of her pelt, spitting it into a hole she created. "I'm just lovely…" she muttered as her lovely white pelt slowly came back.

Redstorm padded up to us, his dark ginger pelt instantly reminding me of Cinderleaf. "Icepaw, I'm leading the night patrol in a few moments and Firelily wants you to come with us," he explained, nodding a hello to me.

My sister sighed again. "Let me finish," she told him and then licked quicker as he walked away.

I walked away too, knowing that it was time for me to hit the nest, but first I glanced over at the Tallrock where Buddy and Whitefoot sat, talking quietly.

Shaking my head I slipped into the small apprentices den where Deathpaw already slept soundly.

Wildpaw stood in his nest, circling around seven times before lying down, his back facing Deathpaw and his tail covering his nose he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

My eyes flickered open and I looked around silently, seeing the den was empty I yawned and began to groom myself quickly before standing and exiting to see the camp.

Deathpaw carried large bundles of moss in front of the nursery and dropping them, Whitefang eating a mouse with Dawnpool, Russetstar sitting beside Firelily talking quietly, Buddy and Whitefoot entering camp with prey in their jaws, Jaypaw sorting herbs while Mothflower continued to bring them out of the den, Icepaw throwing a moss ball for Gorsekit while Cherryheart watched from outside the nursery, and Blackfoot entered the camp with Scratchtail and Grayclaw padding in after.

Wildpaw bounced over to Deathpaw who was counting out an even number of moss to put in each nest. "Sorry that I woke up late. But I'm here to help now!" I purred happily.

My denmate glanced up at me. "Well you can start putting these in nests, okay?"

"Of course!" I agreed and grabbed the first bundle, slipping into the empty nursery I started with Gorsekit and Cherryheart's nest, filling it quickly I went out for more and filled the next one, and the next one, and the nest one, and the next one until they were all full.

Firelily, Shadeclaw, and Mudpelt stood at the entrance of camp, looking for someone to take with them on their hunting patrol.

"I'll come?" I offered quickly, standing in front of Firelily, smiling widely.

The deputy looked down at me and sighed. "Alright, Wildpaw. C'mon guys!" she mewed and turned around, leading the way into the Greenleaf air.

_Surely is beautiful out here. The rabbits should be hoping,_ I thought and scented the air as Firelily whisked away to catch a rabbit.

"Mice!" I squeaked to Mudpelt, pointing my tail at the mice sniffing the ground for food.

Mudpelt nodded and got down low, sneaking off behind them I got in position and then the other tom roared, scaring at least five mice right into my claws where I killed them.

"Great job!" Mudpelt purred and nodded at Firelily's rabbit and then he padded away to get his own catch.

Firelily set down her rabbit, admiring my mice. "We will feast tonight!" she purred and then blinked. "Good thing to, we're about to have a fight…"

_Oh no, I've forgotten about the fight…_ My eyes widdened a bit and I picked up my prey. "I'll meet you all at camp," I told Firelily and then raced away towards camp.

Mice on the pile now I padded up to Russetstar and looked up at him. "What will the back-up patrol do, Russetstar?"

The leader looked up at me from his meal and blinked. "Well, if my or Firelily's patrol are being beat up too badly you will travel to that spot and fight," he explained calmly.

"Is it possible for anyone to die in this battle?" My eyes flickered to Flowerwhisker who was scolding Gorsekit for some reason.

Russetstar shrugged. "If someone dies in the battle they die a warrior, you should know this."

_Do you even care?! _I thought, now panicked. _What is Icepaw or Flowerwhisker die in this battle?_


End file.
